


Head Under

by BlueEyedAlpha (BlackVeinedAlpha)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mates, Porn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVeinedAlpha/pseuds/BlueEyedAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek appreciate's the sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Under

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this late at night sorry if it is completely terrible

Derek appreciates the sight. Smooth pale skin covering defined muscle, straight legs ending in ballet tipped stilettos. The leather creaks as the boy moves his feet.  
Derek smirks as he slides his hands over the perfect mounds of flesh, displayed beautifully. A pink puckered hole fluttering as Derek gently moves over it. 

Stiles' back curves downward his chin tucked into his chest so it almost seems like he's trying to curl into a ball. His hands are held above him in soft leather cuffs, a red ball gag fit perfectly between his teeth, drool dripping down his face.

A soft moan comes from the boy as Derek tweaks his red nipples, still sensitive from the clamps he took off earlier. Derek shushes him softly rubbing his back soothingly.

“You've been a bad pup” Derek chuckles softly as a whine makes its way around the gag.

“You know its true” he says racking his nails down Stiles' back, making red lines appear.  
Stiles moans arching away from the touch. Mumbling something threw the gag.

“But since you've been so responsive today, I'll lesson your punishment.” He walks away from the boy making his way to their table full of toys.  
“10 smacks and you'll have to count, if you miss one we will have to start all over, sound fair pup” a confirming sound comes from the other side of the room.

“Good” Derek says heading back for his pup. He slides the rubber ring around his boys weeping cock, massaging his balls before sliding his hands up Stiles' ass.  
“Maybe if you behave I'll even let you cum” Derek smiles toothily as his pup moans. He squeezes his boys ass before lifting a hand.

“Ready?” Stiles barley has time to answer before Derek's hand come down on his ass. Stiles groans loudly and barley makes out a muffled “one” before Derek's hand comes down again this time on his other cheek.

A muffled “Two” ends in a scream as Derek slaps his thighs, his pale skin turning a lovely shade of pink.

After that Derek looses himself in the shade of red that is Stiles' ass, and the moans falling out of his spread lips, drool dripping down mixing in the salt of his tears.  
He can barley stop himself after Stiles muffles a pleading “Ten”. He immediately soothes the boy, rubbing softly over his red ass.

“You did so well pup” Derek says and Stiles whimpers into his touch.  
"Do you want to come baby” Derek asks as he moves his hand to Stiles red pulsing cock. Stiles does his best to nod as he muffles “yes”.

“Ok baby, come for me” Derek says as he slips off the cock ring, stroking him once before Stiles comes in thick white ropes on his hand.  
“Good boy” Derek says as he licks the come off his hand. Stiles whines softly and Derek strokes the line of his pups jaw.

“It's ok pup, you did so well” Derek mutters softly into Stiles ear as he unlatches the gag from Stiles red bruised lips.  
“Such a good boy” he repeats quietly as he begins to slowly unlatch Stiles' wrists from the cuffs, catching him as his knees buckle.

“You did so well for me today baby” Derek tells Stiles as he carry's him to the large bed in the middle of the room.  
Stiles' eyes are closed but Derek knows from the sound of his heart that he's still awake.

“You are so good baby” Derek repeats as he lays his mate on the soft covers. Stiles eyes flutter open as Derek turns to leave.  
“Its ok baby I'm just going to clean you up” Stiles whines in protest but quiets down when Derek strokes his face

“Shh, its ok baby ill be right back” before Stiles can start to protest again Derek is back rubbing a warm cloth over his lovers chest.

“You did so good.” Derek can tell from the dazed look in his lovers eyes he's still in his drop. Derek quickly cleans the rest of Stiles' body, slipping off his shoes and rubbing his feet tenderly.

“You are so good” Derek praises as he slides next to Stiles, curling him into his lap.

Stiles buries his head into Derek's neck and Derek hum's as he strokes up and down his mates back. He waits until Stiles' heart beats steadily and his breath evens out before kissing the top of his head and allowing himself to follow his mate into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome, constructive criticism accepted


End file.
